Fairy Tail Kareoke
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Para karakter FT lagi kareokean nih, bagi yang mau req, silakan PM , atau bagi yang tidak punya account silakan review denagn syarat tidak pakai nama 'Guest'atau 'Tamu'
1. Chapter 1

Chatarina : OK, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu sekalian, serta author setress (termasuk saya) , selamat datang di Fairy Tail kareoke, kenapa kok Fairy Tail ? Hal ini disebabkan karena kekurangan fandom akibat kelalaian saya. Bagi yang mau request ato lain-lain , silakan lempar kedalam jamban terdekat atau lempar ke hansip di sebelah anda (salah) maksud saya silakan mem-PM, khusus bagi YANG tidak memiliki account, boleh via review. Yang tidak sesuai ketentuan akan masuk tong sampah dan kandang kuda di Alaska.

Natsu : Hoi, author ! Kenapa sih harus nyanyi ?

Chatarina : Karena saya barusan terinspirasi oleh fic Hetalia Kareoke, jadi bikin yang Fairy Tail

Happy : Kenapa kok ngga fic tentang Lucy pake baju maid yang bentuknya kayak bikini dengan nekomini ?

Chatarina : Betul juga, jadi ... JIKA KALIAN MEMANG MANUSIA HEBRAT SILAKAN REQUEST LAGU YANG SUUUUUUUUUPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MOE BUAT LUCY, OKEY ?

Lucy : DILARANG KERAS OLEH SAYA !

Taurus : Mohon req yang banyak ya

Lucy : NGGA BOLEH !

Gray : Dan jangan lupa menyertai lagu-lagu geje buat Natsu dan pastikan liriknya super memalukan

Natsu : Sedangkan buat Gray , lagu yang dinyanyikan perempuan dengan nada yang amat sangat tinggi melampaui garis katulistiwa

Erza : Kumohon kalian merequest lagu opera-opera buat saya, agar kalian bisa mendengar suara saya yang merdu

Natsu & Gray : Merdu ? **MER**usak **DU**nia maksudmu ?

Erza : Enak saja

Dan dengan sekilas venue pun berubah menjadi TPS

Wendy : *sweatdrop*

Carla : Ya ampun

Chatarina : Nah, sampe disini dulu ya... jangan lupa reqnya , wokey ?

* * *

~Setelah venue amburadul~

Erza : Ayo, bersihkan semuanya, gara-gara kalian tempat ini jadi kotor !

Batin Author, Wendy, Carla, Natsu, Happy , Gray, Lucy 'Padahal kamu yang paling banyak ngehancurin ' *Sweatdrop*

Gimana? Saya cocok ngga jadi presenter ? Ehehehehehe... Jadi, cerita ini bakal terupdate tiap hari Rabu atau Kamis (Tergantung keadaan) , serta bagi yang tidak memiliki account , namanya jangan asal Guest, kalo namanya Guest , artinya masuk tong sampah. Jadi nama ngawur pun (Asalkan bukan Guest) no problem, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa pakai nama 'Tamu' karena Guest tidak diperbolehkan loh ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Chatarina : Yak , Mari kita mulai kareoke ini yang dipersembahkan khusus untuk KOLINnoKOLIN yang ultahnya uadh kelewatan (Pengen nge-post waktu itu, tapi lagi ke Bali -") Sekarang , req pertama dari Audrey Naylon :

**From Audrey Naylon :**

**Hmm... Menarik :D aku ingin request lagu:**

** Natsu dan Lucy: Crazy Clown - Shion Kaito dan Hatsune Miku**

** Buat Gray: Understand - YUI #kau harus menyanyikan lagu ini Gray#**

** Erza: When Your Gone - Avril Lavigne XD **

** Yosh! Hanya itu saja, maaf merepotkan author-san :D**

Oke, kita mulai dengan Natsu dan Lucy yang akan menyanyikan Crazy Clown

_Sakamichi korogeochiru_  
_Yoku ureta akai ringo_  
_Konagona ni kudakete tsubureru_  
_Mizuumi oyogi mawaru_  
_Shinikaketa aoi sakana_  
_Awa o haki mizu ni tokeyuku_

_Omoshiro okashiku doukeshi wa kataru uso de katamerareta otogibanashi o_  
_Kurutta you na ACCORDION no oto onaka o kakaete kankyaku wa warau_  
_Itsuwari koso ga hontou no sugata sa shinjitsu wa hai ni umoreteku_  
_Engi wa itsushika atari mae ni nari PIERROT wa hitori kiri de maigo_  
_(Mada kizukanai no? Furimuite mina yo)_

_Hora kimi no ushiro ni wa (Hora kimi no ushiro ni wa)_  
_Hora kimi no ushiro ni wa_  
_Yami no naka waratteru_  
_Chimamire no CRAZY CLOWN_

_Namida o nagashite doukeshi wa kataru yami ni houmurareta kuni no rekishi o_  
_Kuzurete kowareta ORCHESTRA ni wa dare hitori to shite kankyaku wa inai_  
_Itsuwari koso ga hontou no yasashi sa shinjitsu wa egao no uragawa_  
_Engi wa itsushika mechakucha ni natte PIERROT wa hitori kiri de sakebu_  
_(Mou kizukeita desho? Me o akete mina yo)_

_Hora kimi no kakkou wa (Hora kimi no kakkou wa)_  
_Hora kimi no kakkou wa_  
_Nakinagara waratteru_  
_Hibiwareta kagami no naka_  
_Kimi no sugata CRAZY CLOWN_

Chatarina : Yak, mari kita lihat tampang karakter satu per satu

Erza : *diam seribu bahasa*

Wendy : *sweatdrop*

Carla : . . .

Happy : Carla... lain kali kita nyanyi kayak gitu yuk (dalam hati)

.

.

.

Author :Nah sekarang req berikutnya Gray

.

.

.

Gray : NGGGA MAU !

Author : Harus ! Karena diatas sudah tercantum **H-A-R-U-S**

_Tabun naiteta kaerimichi utsumuita mama de_  
_ Nani mo ienakatta zutto soba ni ita kedo_

_ Kouen wo yokogitte chikamichi shite aruita_  
_ Nantonaku wakatteru yo atashi ni datte_

_ Yuugure ni nobiru kage shiawase no katachi ga kawaru_  
_ Zutto issho da yo sou itteita no ni_

_ Kanashimi wa itsudatte aijou no chikaku ni hisonde_  
_ Ijiwaru suru yotte warai nagara hanashiteta_

_ Seigi no mikata nante moshi hontou ni itanara_  
_ Komarasete shimau kamo ne nante omotta_

_ Yuugure ni nobiru kage shiawase no katachi ga kawaru_  
_ Zutto issho ni wa irarenai kara_

_ Semete bakari ite wa ikiteyukenai yo_  
_ Datte machigaibakari kurikaesunda kurikaesunda_

_ Yuugure ni nobiru kage shiawase no katachi ga kawaru_  
_ Aruki hajimeta daijoubu da yo_

Natsu : NASIB LU APES GRAYY ! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yang lain zuma cengo begono, kecuali Juvia (yang author sendiri tidak tahu , sejak kapan tuh orang muncul)

Juvia : AKU JUGA MERASAKAN HAL YANG SAMA GRAY-SAMA !

Chatarina : Oke, abaikan Juvia... Berikutnya Erza #sambil memasang headset#

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie_  
_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you,_  
_I love the things that you do_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah, yeah_  
_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

Erza : Jadi bagaimana penampilanku ?

Gray dan Ntasu : No comment

Erza : APUUUAAAA ?

Author : Erza ! Jangan kasar-kasar ! Reqny masih banyak!

**From :ErinMizuMizuna-Chan**

**Ohoy,seru nih! XD.**

** Erin request ini ya:...**

** Erza: World is Mine ,Hatsune Miku**  
** Natsu: Keong Racun XD.**

** Yosh!. Hanya ini yg kepikiran...Next & ganbatte!.**

Natsu : Oke, siap-siap headset

Gray : Dan uang buat ke THT

Chatarina : Oke, Erza silakan

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_  
_Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete_  
_Yo ne?_

_Sono-ichi_  
_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_  
_Sono-ni_  
_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?_  
_Sono-san_  
_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_  
_Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_  
_Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_  
_Ki ga tsuite nee nee_  
_Mataseru nante rongai yo_  
_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?_  
_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!_  
_Ima sugu ni yo_

_Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!_

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho_  
_Monku wa yurushimasen no_  
_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto..._  
_A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?_  
_Mukae ni kite_  
_Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara_  
_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?_

_Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA_  
_Chisa tsuite hora hora_  
_Otete ga aitemasu_  
_Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA_  
_Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku_  
_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa..._

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI_  
_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN_  
_Minna, minna gaman shimasu..._  
_Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de_  
_Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no_  
_Ato de koukai suru wayo_

_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa_  
_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_  
_Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?_  
_Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?_  
_"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI_  
_... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo_

_Oh, Hey Baby_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Chatarina : Natsu

Natsu : Apa ?

Chatarina : Sini dong

Natsu : Kenapa ?

Author : Ayo nyanyi Keong Racun

Natsu : Ngga m... *disereet author sampai ke panggung*

Author : Silakan~

_Dasar kau keong racun_  
_Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur_  
_Ngomong nggak sopan santun_  
_Kau anggap aku ayam kampung_  
_Kau rayu dirikuKau goda diriku_  
_Kau colek diriku_  
_Eh ku takut sekalitanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_  
_Eh kau tak tahu malu_  
_Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_

_Mulut kumat kemot_  
_Matanya melotot_  
_Lihat body semok_  
_Pikiranmu jorok_  
_Mentang-mentang kau kaya_  
_Aku dianggap jablay_  
_Dasar koboy kucai_  
_Ngajak check-in dan santai_  
_Sorry sorry sorry jack_  
_Jangan remehkan aku_  
_Sorry sorry sorry bang_  
_Ku bukan cewek murahan_

_Dasar kau keong racun_  
_Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur_  
_Ngomong nggak sopan santun_  
_Kau anggap aku ayam kampung_  
_Kau rayu dirikuKau goda diriku_  
_Kau colek diriku_  
_Eh ku takut sekalitanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_  
_Eh kau tak tahu malu_  
_Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_

_Mulut kumat kemot_  
_Matanya melotot_  
_Lihat body semok_  
_Pikiranmu jorok_  
_Mentang-mentang kau kaya_  
_Aku dianggap jablay_  
_Dasar koboy kucai_  
_Ngajak check-in dan santai_  
_Sorry sorry sorry jack_  
_Jangan remehkan aku_  
_Sorry sorry sorry bang_  
_Ku bukan cewek murahan_

_Dasar kau keong racun_  
_Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur_  
_Ngomong nggak sopan santun_  
_Kau anggap aku ayam kampung_  
_Kau rayu dirikuKau goda diriku_  
_Kau colek diriku_  
_Eh ku takut sekalitanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_  
_Eh kau tak tahu malu_  
_Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_

Gray : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Endless laughing)

Natsu : *pundung*

Carla : Melas...

Natsu : Natsu-san kasihan ya...

Happy : ...

Author : Nah req berikutnya !

Natsu : Gila ! BANYAK BANGET!

**From :Naloza**

**Aku maunya Erza nyanyi lagu fairy tail opening ke 5 **  
** Natsunya nyanyi balonku ãϑǎ 5 aja dehh /soalnya pusing.. palingan Natsu kagak tau lagu laen #ditabok Natsu**  
** Graynya, hmm.. . lagu fairy tail yang judulnya The Rock City Boy**  
** Sedangkan Lucy,, yaaaaaaaaaa *pikir* aha !**  
** Nyanyi lagu fairy tail yaaang judulnya kalo gak salah Snow Fairy (ending ke 1).. *smile***  
** Wendy, lagu ɑ̤̥̈̊ρ̥̥ά̲̣̥ ya? Hey Jude dri grup The Beatles**  
** Charlanya.. Nyanyi pok ame" aja deh -_-**

**Sekian n trims.. **  
** NaLoZa (panggil NaChan)**

Gray : Lagi-lagi Erza...

Erza : Emang masalah ?

Gray : Ng...ngga kok

_ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba_  
_MAJIKARU ni kawaru sa?_  
_egao no mahou o kakeyou_

_mondai darake no_  
_PAWAFURU na sekai ni_  
_chotto akogarete ta_

_to matta jikan_  
_ugoki hajime tanda_  
_kimi ni deatte kara_

_doushite umarete ikiteru no ka_  
_muzukashii kotae ha ira nai yo_

_waraou nakou sunao de ii_  
_shinpuru na kimochi_  
_ichiban daiji_  
_kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida_  
_tsuyo sa ni kaeru sa?_  
_egao no mahou kakeru yo_

_don nani tsuyoi kimi datte_  
_kokoro ni fuan kakae teru_

_hitori ja nai yo_  
_watashi gakoko ni iru_  
_kimi to onaji you ni_

_kyou mo ashita mo hyaku nen saki mo_  
_kodoku to tatakai tsuduke nagara_

_waraou nakou tsunagatte iyou_  
_shoujiki na kotoba tsutae tai kara_  
_ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba_  
_MAJIKARU ni kawaru sa?_  
_doko made mo_

_waraou nakou sunao de ii_  
_shinpuru na kimochi_  
_ichiban daiji_  
_kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida_  
_tsuyo sa ni kawaru sa?_  
_egao no mahou kakeyou_

_kimi to watashi no egao no mahouo_

Author : Baiklah Natsu , giliranmu sekarang

Natsu : Kenapa aku terus ?

Author : Ngga tau

_Balonku ada lima (dor)_  
_Rupa-rupa warnanya (dor)_  
_Hijau ,kuning, Kelabu (dor)_  
_Merah muda dan biru (dor)_  
_Meletus balon hijau (dor)_  
_Hatiku sangat kacau (dor)_  
_Balonku tinggal 4 (dor)_  
_Kupengang erat-serat (dor)_

Natsu : Siapa yang bikin SFX geje intu ? Siapa hah ?

Author : Ngga tau ~ Berikutnya

_Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte _  
_ Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita _  
_ Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou _  
_ Yume ni mita akogare no basho_

_ Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
_ The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) _  
_ Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
_ The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)_

_ Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar _  
_ Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de _  
_ Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah_

_ MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar _  
_ Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de, _  
_ Oikake be free?! My perfect dream!_

_ I wanna believe the singing on beat _  
_ Most recently is like recess for me _  
_ Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees _  
_ But ecstasy with extra cheese _  
_ Rhyming rhino sounding like bono _  
_ All smacked up with a black jack bottle _  
_ When I say "ho" you say "hey" _  
_ Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!_

_ Let me tell a little story about someone _  
_ Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai _  
_ Sore demo SAUNDO ni awaseruto _  
_ Aratana sekai ga mieru yo_

_ Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
_ The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) _  
_ Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) _  
_ The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)_

_ Music can save the world maybe kotoba wa iranai _  
_ Kuchizusami la la utaou _  
_ Tsutaetai what else can I say _  
_ Egao ni nareru yo ne oh yeah_

_ Toku ni setsumei nante iranai with my guitar _  
_ Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou _  
_ By myself sore demo ii _  
_ Volume agete mi? My Japanese dream_

_ Yea Yea Yea _  
_ The Rock City Boy _  
_ Yea Yea Yea _  
_ The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)_

_ Ne teru toki mo_  
_ Oki teru toki mo _  
_ Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo_

_ Ohh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar _  
_ Todoku made oh yeah utaou just music sore dake de _  
_ Kimi ni sasageru yo yeah_

_ Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar _  
_ Sagashinagara yea utaou _  
_ Just love tada sore dakede, _  
_ Oikake be free?!_

_ Buccha ke doko ni iru toki mo isshosa with my guitar _  
_ Oto to egao sae areba _  
_ Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne _  
_ so let's all be free_

_ Dream scheme whatever means _  
_ be be with certainty _  
_ unbelievable unconceivable _  
_ say it all to make you fall _  
_ Back to the basics far from the states _  
_ never parted finish where we started _  
_ rock city boy two rocks in my loin _  
_ just a man with a plan to make pretty noise _  
_ Run run running for something _  
_ governor mayor save that for later _  
_ far from home on my own _  
_ found out the hardest where the heart is _  
_ Moral of the story is go for the glory _  
_ forget the boundaries borders are nonsense _  
_ When I say "no" you say "way", nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! _  
_ Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?! _

Gray : Hosh... hosh...

Author : Apa yang terjadi dengan Gray ? Dia kehabisan suara (Gray FC : YAHH...)

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
_ hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_  
_ OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?_  
_ OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara_  
_ OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
_ OH YEAH OH YEAH_

_ tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
_ wasuremono wanai desuka?_  
_ okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
_ hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

_ SNOWING sunao ni_  
_ egao ni nareta no wa_  
_ futari yorisoi_  
_ kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
_ FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
_ hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

_ OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou_  
_ itsu no manika orenji sae_  
_ shiroku kawatteku kisetsu_  
_ OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW_  
_ ima wa omoide no naga de_  
_ nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru_

_ fushigi dana kimi ga warau to_  
_ boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda_

_ SNOWING konna ni_  
_ hitori furueteru kimi no_  
_ soba ni yorisoi_  
_ tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni_  
_ FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY_  
_ YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,_  
_ HANG IN THERE!_

_ warau koto sae_  
_ wasureteta boku ni_  
_ mahou wo kakete_  
_ egao hitotsu de_  
_ subete wo kaeta_  
_ kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY_

_ SNOWING sunao ni_  
_ egao ni nareta no wa_  
_ futari yorisoi_  
_ kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
_ FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
_ hikari zenbu atsumete_  
_ kimi wo terasu yo_

_ SNOWING sunao ni_  
_ egao ni nareta no wa_  
_ kimi dakara_  
_ kimi to datta kara_  
_ SNOWING FAIRY_  
_ kimi ga kureta hikari_  
_ zenbu atsume sakebu yo_  
_ SNOW FAIRY_

_ DON'T SAY GOODBYE _

hAPPY : Lho... kok ngga moe ?

Lucy : Diam *megang kepalanya Happy*

Author : Akhirnya Wendy, silakan~

_Hey jude, don't make it bad._  
_Take a sad song and make it better._  
_Remember to let her into your heart,_  
_Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey jude, don't be afraid._  
_You were made to go out and get her._  
_The minute you let her under your skin,_  
_Then you begin to make it better._

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._  
_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder._

_Hey jude, don't let me down._  
_You have found her, now go and get her._  
_Remember to let her into your heart,_  
_Then you can start to make it better._

_So let it out and let it in, hey jude, begin,_  
_Youre waiting for someone to perform with._  
_And don't you know that it's just you, hey jude, you'll do,_  
_The movement you need is on your shoulder._

_Hey jude, don't make it bad._  
_Take a sad song and make it better._  
_Remember to let her under your skin,_  
_Then you'll begin to make it_  
_Better better better better better better, oh._

_Na na na na na ,na na na, hey jude..._

Wendy menyanyi dengan manis sekali, bagi yang mau membanyangkannya silakan menambahkan cosplay Miku

Author : Lagu terakhir untuk hari ini#JENG JENG Pok ame-ame #plak

_Pok ame-ame  
Belalang kupu-kupu__Siang makan nasi kalo malam minum susu  
_

Dan seketika Carla pun semaput lalu sadar lagi akibat ciuman Happy (Ehey...ehey...)

TBC

* * *

Sorry bagi yang lain , reqnya chappy depan karena satu chapter max 10 lagi. Ja ne ~


End file.
